First Love
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: "Cinta pertama itu tak akan berjalan mulus Kousei." Watari bergumam kecil siang itu. "Kau benar Watari, tetapi akhir dari cinta hanya dua. Bertahan atau Berpisah."


Kau tau Kousei, cinta pertama itu tak pernah berjalan mulus. Maka aku rela menjadi cinta terakhirmu dan meninggalkanmu dalam diriku.

 **First Love**

 **Shigatsu wa kimi no uso Naoshi Arakawa**

 **Banyak kekurangan yang perlu dikoreksi, OOC**

Mungkin, bagimu Kaori- _chan_ adalah segalanya, bagimu hari tanpanya pasti gelap seperti di dasar laut. Namun, bisa kah aku menjadi bintang untukmu yang menemani malam singkatmu? Meski aku tak bisa menyinari lautanmu, tetapi aku bisa menemani laut tenangmu.

Kau tersenyum pada dunia membuatku ikut bahagia. Betapa indahnya lagu _Saint-Saëns, Camille Introduction Rondo Capriccioso op. 28_ dalam ingatanku saat kau bersama Kaori- _chan_ dan wah, aku jatuh cinta pada pesonamu. "Cantik." Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan hal tersebut untuk mengekspresikan betapa cantiknya dirimu melawan biola milik Miyazono Kaori.

Hei Kousei, kau tau. Dari banyak malam ketika aku berjalan bersamamu adalah yang terindah. Berdua kita beriringan dengan gumaman pelanmu akan nada dan aku sekali lagi terjerat oleh lautan matamu. "Kousei." Kau menolehkan kepalamu padaku. "Apakah bintang yang kau lihat sama seperti aku di sisimu?"

Kau tertawa pelan, kau tutup wajahmu dengan buku berisi notasi tersebut. "Kau lebih bersinar dari mereka Watari. Kau bukan bintang, kau adalah mentari." Kau menatap langit di atas sana dengan senyum sendu yang sering kau perlihatkan semenjak kepergian. "Kau bersinar terang seakan Tuhan tak merestui kau bersedih."

"Kau tau Kousei." Aku menoleh ke arahmu sejenak. "Mungkin ini tak terlihat seperti diriku. Tapi Shakespeare pernah berkata, bahwa _bumi memiliki musik untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya_."

"Aku mendengar nada-nada saling bertarung di sini." Kau pejamkan matamu. Sinar rembulan layaknya menyinarimu dan memberikanmu doa. "Aku rindu padanya Watari."

Aku menunduk, sekali lagi aku kalah akan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamamu. "Aku juga." Balasku singkat. Aku berhenti untuk berbicara dan membiarkan sunyi menyelimuti kita. Aku rasa ini pilihan yang terbaik. "Selamat malam." Aku melambaikan tangan sesampainya di depan rumahmu.

"Selamat malam." Kau melambaikan tanganmu ke arahku dan masuk.

 **oOo**

Aku tak tau semenjak kapan perasaanku padamu tumbuh, mungkin sedari kita kecil sehigga membuatku ingin selalu melindungimu.

Kau yang rapuh seakan memintaku untuk melindungimu. Harus kau ketahui Kousei, aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesonamu terlalu dalam. Kau yang bersinar layaknya bintar utara bagiku memberiku harap. Jadi mohon tetaplah bersamaku.

"Kousei." Siang yang damai berpadu dengan semilir angin musim semi dengan langit tanpa awan membuatku ingin menidurkan diri di paha lembutmu. "Kita sudah akan lulus saja ya. Sudah kelas 2 sekarang." Pada akhirnya aku terbuai menjatuhkan kepalaku bersandar padamu. "Apakah kau sudah dapat melupakan Kaori- _chan_?"

Kau tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku. Kau elus surai coklatku lembut. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya bila nanti ia akan memarahiku."

"Kau benar, yang kita bicarakan ini Kaori- _chan_." Aku memejamkan mata menikmati musim semi. "Kousei, cinta pertama itu tak selalu berjalan mulus ya."

"Watari mungkin benar. Tapi akhir dari segala cinta hanya dua." Kau menatap lembut ke arah langit. Betapa cantik wajahmu ketika tertiup oleh angin-angin nakal. "Berpisah atau bertahan."

"Kousei." Aku kembali mengucapkan namamu. "Bolehkah aku bertahan di sisimu?" Kau hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus alisku. "Lupakan saja, aku hanya sedang bermimpi."

 **oOo**

Kita semakin tua seiring usia kita makin matang. Kau tau Kousei, nada yang kau hasilkan makin kasual dan lihatlah betapa indah dirimu menekan tuts-tuts hitam-putih tersebut bersama gadis bersurai _blonde_ yang kini menjadi rekanmu. Rekan hidupmu mungkin ya?

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan negara ini demi menghilangkan cinta pertamaku dan aku kembali hanya untuk patah hati. Sungguh miris.

Ku mencoba untuk lari kembali, meninggalkan aula tempat di mana kau membuat konser besar milik pianis jenius Arima Kousei. Aku kembali jatuh akan pesonamu dan kau tak membantuku untuk bangkit dari pesonamu.

Tsubaki menahanku untuk tetap tinggal. Wanita tersebut kini tengah menggendong seorang bayi cantik bersurai gelap mirip suaminya, mantan kapten tim _Baseball_ SMP kami. "Tetaplah tinggal Watari, masalahmu tak akan selesai bila kau terus lari." Wanita tersebut memukul tanganku pelan. "Jangan katakan kau pemain profesional sepak bola bila masih gagal _move on."_

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi hatiku. Ternyata semenyakitkan ini patah hati." Wanita tersebut tertawa sebelum memaksaku untuk duduk kembali.

Tsubaki mengelus lembut tangan bayinya. "Jangan melihat hanya dari satu sisi Watari, kita sudah dewasa dan harus bersikap layaknya dewasa." Ia mengelus lembut punggung tangan sahabatnya sedari kecil. "Aku yakin, Kousei pasti bahagia bertemu denganmu."

Nada terakhir tersebut mengalihkanku dari arah Tsubaki. "Aku akan menemuinya." Tsubaki mengangguk dan menepuk punggungku seakan menyalurkan energi.

Aku berlari kecil menuju backstage hanya untuk menemuimu. Kau berdiri di sana dengan tawa kecil bersama rivalmu. Rasa percaya diriku seketika hancur. "Kousei."

Kau di sana menatapku tak percaya. Kau sesegara mungkin merunduk mengambil sepatu yang kau lepaskan. Kau lempar sepatu kulit tersebut ke arahku tanpa rasa bersalah dan memelukku. Kau tumpahkan segala kesedihanmu di dadaku. Aku hanya mengelus kepalamu lembut karena memang begini harusnya.

 **oOo**

Kita berdiri bersisian di tepi sungai biasa kita bermain ketika kecil. "Lihat, betapa sensualnya kau sekarang."

"Watari lebih menarik." Kau melempar senyum lembutmu kembali hingga membuatku membisu. "Aku tak dapat melupakan Watari."

"Aku di sini pun sama." Aku menatap langit yang tertutup awan. Sekarang sudah musim gugur ya. "Tapi memang tak seharusnya aku berharap."

"Aku mencintai Watari." Kau menatap ke arahku yakin. Kau membuang wajahmu yang memerah. Sial, betapa imutnya kau.

Ingin rasanya aku mengecup bibir pianis ini. "Apakah aku menggantikannya?"

"Watari bukanlah pengganti." Sanggahmu. "Watari adalah Watari dan Watari selalu ada untukku. Watari bukanlah bintang ataupun mentari. Watari adalah diriku."

Aku maju untuk merengkuhmu. "Kau imut dan orang dewasa ini ingin sekali memilikimu." Aku dapat mendengar tawamu. "Ayo menikah denganku."

 **Fin**

 **Aku berterima kasih sekali untuk yang sudah mereview, memfavorit dan memfollow storyku sebelumnya di fandom ini, dan ya. Watari dan Arima itu emang manis banget. Apa lagi Watari yang mengalah demi Arima. Pokoknya terima kasih deh untuk segala dukungannya**


End file.
